Mommy & Daddy
by julsm7
Summary: Damon Salvatore & Elena Gilbert are a divorced couple with two young daughters together. They are working on their problems but it gets harder to do that when Damon's ex Katherine Pierce moves back to town with her own young daughter Isabella. Katherine tells Damon something that rocks him to his core. And changes Elena and their children together lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert was once the head cheerleader of her highs schools cheer leading team until bad boy Damon Salvatore knocked her up after his girlfriend Katherine Pierce skipped town a few months before. When she told her parents about the pregnancy she expected to see steam coming out of their ears and she did. But she also saw understanding which she was grateful for because if she hadn't seen that she would have been kicked out of the house. But with Damon's parents it was a different story. Damon's mother Maria was over joyed but Damon's father was enraged by the fact that he had gotten someone pregnant. Which made Damon blow a casket because Damon's younger brothers Stefan girlfriend/fiancee Lexi just gave birth to a baby girl named Ellie a month before and Giuseppe was over joyed not enraged at all. Her friends were a whole other story. Caroline was happy she was going to have a baby to pamper,well Bonnie was mad that Damon Salvatore knocked up her best friend on a drunken dare, Jeremy wanted to kill him, Matt didn't know what to do and Rebekah couldn't believe that Elena actually slept with him. Soon after Damon asked Elena to move into the boarding house with him so he could be their for the pregnancy. Which not only surprised Elena ,it shocked her as well. Damon also took her to all her doctor's appointments and ultrasounds. At one of the ultrasounds they found out they were having a girl.(Which almost made Damon cry). Then on May 1, 2005 Alessandra Maria Salvatore came screaming into the world at 1 a.m..

A few months later Damon proposed to Elena. She of course said yes. Then a month later Elena became Mrs Damon Salvatore. Their little Alessandra was the flower girl well Bonnie,Caroline and Rebekah were her bridesmaids. Their honeymoon was in Tuscany in a villa with the view of the ocean. Damon's parents convinced Elena & Damon to let them keep Alessandra well they were on their honeymoon. Damon said yes right away well with Elena it took a little more convincing. Well on their honeymoon the conceived their youngest daughter Karina. When they came back they learned of the pregnancy and were shocked that Elena got pregnant so quick again.(Nine months later Karina Miranda Salvatore came into the world.)

They had a strong marriage for a few years. But things started to strain in the marriage and they would have to fake happiness in front of their children, family and friends. Soon they couldn't take it any more and divorced. Which shocked many people.(They share custody but the girls live with Damon.) Shortly after the divorce Elena moved in with Caroline and her fiancee Klaus and Klaus's young son Jasper. Elena eventual move back in to her parents old house which they had put up for sale because they said they didn't need such a big house. Elena now goes to collage and studies psych.

Damon and Elena only talk to each when needed and if they talk when it's not needed it ends up in a fight. They have been this way since the one time a drunk Damon showed up at her home and called her Katherine. Elena was severely hurt by this and hasn't let Damon into her house since. Damon has tried to apologize tons of times but Elena won't let him. Damon claims that Elena is a pain in the ass to everyone but he loves her even if he doesn't want to. They have tried so hard not to fight but they just seem to. And they know eventually Alessandra and Karina are going to say something to them about. They just hope they can fix their problems before that happens.

**Ok so this is my new story I hope you like it as well as you do The Whispers In The Night. You'll learn tons about the characters as the story goes on.**

**Peace XOXO Jewel **


	2. Katherine

Elena spun her hair around her fingers in a school girl fashion as she waited for Damon to arrive. Just as she was about to call him about being late he walked in the door of the Mystic Grill. He spotted her right away and walked over to her. He sat down across from her and started talking. " Well what does Miss Captain of the cheer leading team want with big bad Damon Salvatore"? He asked with mock concern.

" You're not funny Damon. Anyway I wanted to see if I could stay with you for awhile well the house is repainted". He seemed to ponder it for awhile before responding.

" Well it would be could for the girls to have you there. But why me"?

" Well it-" Then Elena stopped when she saw a head with thick dark curls walk into the Grill. " _No it couldn't be_". Elena thought. " _But it could be_". Then Damon turned his head to see what see was looking at.

" Is that"? Elena just nodded. " Well dear sweet Elena let's talk at my place because we both don't want Slutty- I mean Katherine to see us here so let's go". Elena nodded once more to say yes before getting up. Just as they both got to the door they heard her "_lovely_" voice.

" Well look who it is Mr & former Mrs Salvatore". Elena cringed as they both turned to face her. Damon spoke up first.

"Why hello ex girlfriend I was hoping to never see again".

" Now Damon you don't mean that". Katherine said in a baby voice.

" Oh, but I do". (Elena felt like they didn't even known she was even there.)

" Damon we have to go now".

" Got It" He said to her before looking at Katherine again.

" Oh one more thing go back to the bed of the most recent man you'v pretend to love".

" No can do I'm staying".

" Your what"?! Elena asked.

" Staying. Because I have every right to and because I was thinking maybe me and Damon can give it another shot". She told Elena as she winked at Damon.

" Well that's great but not gonna happen so find somebody else". He then grabbed Elena's hand a dragged her to his blue Camaro never looking back once.

" Do you think she she'll leave"?

" Not a chance. She's here for something and wont stop until she gets it. Or at least thinks she gets it".

" So what you're going to pretend to want her then find out what she really wants"? She could tell by the look on his face what he answer was. " You are going to do it aren't you"? She looked at him once more "DAMON! Have you LOST IT"?!

" NO! But I MIGHT loose my HEARING if you keep YELLING at Me"!

" Okay yelling at each other is not helping either one of us. So let's make a pack we will NOT FIGHT or ARGUE and we will work together until Katherine leaves Mystic Falls once and for all". Elena stuck out her hand to Damon. " Deal"?

" Deal". He then shook her hand.

** Okay I hope you like this and enjoy and if you don't it will get better.**

**Peace Out XOXO Jewel**


End file.
